


Orion class cruiser

by Darkspectre212



Series: Post Reaper warship of the Imperial Systems Alliance [6]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Darkspectre, Imperial Systems Alliance, Mass Effect - Freeform, Nach77, Orion class cruiser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkspectre212/pseuds/Darkspectre212





	Orion class cruiser

Class name: Orion class

Class type: Cruiser

Role: Primary main line warship

Length: 700 meters

Width: 250 meters

Height: 200 meters

Power system: (Classified)

Drive system: Antiproton drive

Drive core: MK3 Tantalus core

AI system: ATCCAI (Advanced Tactical Combat and Control Artificial Intelligence) system

Provisions: 1 year standard

Crew compliment: 200

Troop capacity: 80 Marines

Number of ships in service: 200

Number of ships on order: Many

 

Offensive Armaments:

2-Twin barrel MK2 Thanix cannons (central area-prow)  
1-Twin barrel Disruptor torpedo launcher (central area-prow)  
2-Rapid fire Mass accelerator cannons (1 in each prow tip-standard)  
10-Dual barrel Mass accelerator cannon turrets (5 ventral, 5 dorsal)  
12-Dual barrel mass accelerator cannons (6 on each side, lateral mounted-standard)

 

Defensive Capabilities:

Advanced armor composite  
Geth/Quarian multicore kinetic shielding system  
GARDIAN defense system MK2

Auxiliary craft:

6 UT-48-Knight combat drop shuttles

History:

While still in prison, Oleg Petrovsky was sent a special message to design a new main line cruiser to replace the decaying Berlin and York models. Though the identity of the sender was kept from Petrovsky, he had a few suspicions. For several months he worked on the design but he did accomplish the task he was given and he was pleased with the results.

Armed purely to combat other cruiser classes and destroyers, the Orion instantly became the cruiser of choice from several other designs that were created. Outfitted with all updated weapons in the Alliance, this cruiser can take plenty of punishment and return the favor in kind.

Special thanks to Nach77 for permission to use the ship he made:  
www.deviantart.com/nach77/art/…

All things Mass Effect is owned by Bioware


End file.
